


Помню — не помню

by Danny_R



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Они очень устали не помнить.





	Помню — не помню

Это первый раз Ричи в бизнесе. Раньше приходилось летать только экономом, и вот теперь агент сжалился над восходящей звездочкой и купил билеты в тур подороже.

Виски в самолете не самый лучший, но Ричи пробовал и похуже. А после второго стаканчика вкус вообще перестает иметь значения. Он уже почти храпит под оранжевым пледом, когда появляется мужчина, которого судьба определила Ричи в попутчики.

Своего соседа он узнает не сразу. Сперва Ричи одаривает мужчину легкомысленным «приветик» и лишь к середине перелета между ними завязывается разговор. Эдди (имя больно бьет в солнечное сплетение) с энтузиазмом говорит о том, что самолет — здоровенный металлический рассадник бактерий. Ричи думает, что лучше он не будет рассказывать, как только что уронил бумажник в туалет, а потом вытаскивал его голыми руками.

— Как тебя мамаша отпустила в такую даль? — вырывается у Ричи. Он не понимает, откуда это взялось. Его захлестывает душная, горькая паника.

Эдди бледнеет.

— Что, прости?

— Мы же… Мы встречались раньше?

— Э-э… Да?.. Да, я помню тебя, но больше ничего.

— Мы учились вместе, — уверенно говорит Ричи. Он помнит нелепые шорты и шапочку для волос, шутки про мамаш и мост для поцелуев. Помнит, хотя не помнил еще пять минут назад.

— Мы были друзьями, — с сомнением произносит Эдди.

— Верно. — Ричи жмет кнопку вызова, ему срочно нужно выпить ещё. — Но я могу поклясться, что я лет пять о тебе не вспоминал. Извини, если что, чувак.

— Странная херня.

— Выпьешь со мной?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Мамка запрещает?

Эдди обезоруживающе улыбается.

— Жена.

— Оу, у тебя пунктик на сильных женщин, как я погляжу.

У Ричи горько во рту до того, как он отпивает виски. Ревом взрывается очередной младенец, шрапнелью врезаясь в мозг своим криком. Даже в бизнесе нет от них покоя.

— Фрейд был бы доволен, — соглашается Эдди.

Пока они говорят о каких-то бессмысленных вещах (боже, эта работа — невозможная скукота), что-то в Эдди неуловимо меняется. Взгляд становится мягче, голос глубже, нечаянные прикосновения дольше. Ричи недостаточно глуп и не вполне пьян, чтобы не понять эти потуги на флирт.

С ним никогда не флиртовали мужчины, и Ричи теряется. Он не готов к очередному кризису сексуальной ориентации. Он не может снова к этому вернуться. Он оставил того себя в городе детства.

— В этом городишке только один приличный отель. Предполагаю, что будем соседями.

И Ричи сходит с ума, наверное, но ему четко видится в этом приглашение зайти. Желательно ночью, желательно с пачкой гондонов и смазкой.

Прощаются они скомканно, неловко пожав предплечья друг друга, будто спешат разойтись.

Ричи идет по рукаву как в тумане. И дело тут не в алкоголе. Дело в… В чем-то. Он пытается вспомнить свою первую любовь, своих одноклассников, учителей и наталкивается на стену. На стену с трехметровым портретом Эдди. Он не помнит ничего из своего детства, кроме туманного образа напуганного, но такого смелого мальчика. Что же могло его так сильно испугать? Через что, черт возьми, им пришлось пройти?

Ричи настигает преждевременная головная боль от выпитого. Мгновенное, мать его, похмелье.

У него нет багажа (что нужно холостяку, кроме смены белья и зубной щетки?), поэтому сразу после посадки Ричи идет к такси. Он вырубается на заднем сидении и просыпается только от оклика водителя.

Вечером у него выступление, но собраться катастрофически не получается. Он помнит чужой текст наизусть, но когда приходится выдавливать из себя фальшивую ухмылку, что-то падает и разбивается. Простите, кажется, Ричи Тозиер обронил сердце.

Мысли об Эдди не отпускают ни на секунду. Еще три часа назад он знать не знал ни о каком Эдди, а тут словно плотину прорвало, словно напор воды сдерживался много лет и вот теперь хлынул.

Ричи всё же берет себя в руки и выступает. Он изредка сбивается и тупо смотрит в зал. Зрители им недовольны. Он тоже недоволен собой.

В номере Ричи заказывает ещё виски, хотя голова так и не прошла. Он пытается утопить головную боль в стакане. Получается не очень. Вообще не получается, если честно.

Потеряв всякую надежду на исцеление, Ричи ложится спать в одежде и ловит вертолеты. У вертолетов запах антисептического мыла и мягкие волны темных волос.

Стук в дверь будит его в два часа ночи. Ричи надеется, что это кто угодно, кроме того, кто это есть. Ему страшно до усрачки. И это не тот страх, который возникает перед первым перепихоном, это хтонический первобытный ужас.

Ричи открывает дверь. И, видимо, у него настолько перекошенная физиономия, что Эдди быстро меняется в лице.

— Я не так понял, да? Прости, я не…

Ричи набирается смелости и прыгает в воду с обрыва.

— Нет, ты всё правильно понял.

Ха-ха, на всю Америку знаменитый ебырь чужих мамок Ричи Тозиер сейчас будет месить глину. Вот это материал для следующего стендап-тура. Держу я, значит, член во рту, а… Оборжаться просто.

Эдди неуверенно проходит в номер. У него в руках бутылка шампанского. Ричи не хочет больше пить, у него всё ещё раскалывается голова, но он послушно идет к мини-бару за бокалами.

Они говорят о чем угодно, кроме Дерри, о чем угодно, кроме их отношений до. Ричи не привык к командировочным романам с мужчинами. У него и с женщинами-то бывало не так часто, хотя возможность всегда была. Может, он сейчас подошел к ответу на вопрос «почему?»

Эдди надирается шампанским очень быстро. В школе он тоже не умел пить. Однажды они под его визги открыли выходной шнапс матери и накидались в слюни. Эдди тогда поплохело от одного запаха. Видимо, с тех пор мало что изменилось.

Ричи же, наоборот, болезненно трезв и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что с этой трезвостью делать.

— Это мой первый раз с…

Эдди перебивает его смешком.

— А как же тот случай с твоей мамкой?

Момент совсем не подходящий, но Ричи не может сдержать хохот. Это уморительно смешно на самом деле, лучше всех гострайтерских шуток.

— Прости, — Эдди теряется. — Не знаю, что со мной. Я обычно так не шучу.

— Обычно так шучу я.

— Да? Да, я помню… Кажется.

— Давай поговорим о тебе. — Ричи вскидывает голову. — Как часто ты изменяешь жене в командировках?

Эдди хмурится.

— Нечасто, но иногда бывает.

— Хмм, — Ричи не знает, что на это ответить. У него и нет слов — потрясающе.

В одиночку прикончив бутылку, Эдди смотрит на свои руки. Ричи кажется, что он видит то же самое перед глазами — ту же муть, от которой не спрятаться.

К поцелую они готовятся несколько мучительных минут, понимая, что рано или поздно это всё равно случится. Ричи не думает о будущем, которого нет, и о жене Эдди, которую тот никогда не бросит. Это то, что есть: командировочный трах в отеле.

Они целуются, и Ричи забывает, как дышать. Это самый обычный поцелуй, но его сердце стучит так, как будто он олень, пойманный в свете фар. Он снимает очки и кладет на прикроватную тумбочку. Сейчас он не уверен, что хочет что-либо видеть.

Говорить не о чем. Они и не говорят, только целуются, пока не начинают болеть губы.

Эдди с неуверенностью подвигает руку ближе к паху Ричи и поглаживает его по бедру. Ричи борется с тем, чтобы не оттолкнуть эту руку. Внутренняя гомофобия заходится истерическим криком: всё, теперь ты официально пидор. Пидрила обоссанный, мерзкий гомик. Ричи затыкает этот голос и дергает Эдди вверх за тенниску.

— Погоди, — останавливает его Эдди.

Останавливает и берет все в свои руки: расстегивает джинсы и поглаживает член через тонкую ткань. Из горла Ричи вырывается жалкий, вымученный хрип. Эдди не обращает на это внимание, целуя бедро под кромкой трусов.

Ричи сам не понимает, как оказывается на кровати в отеле крошечного городка в Мичигане со спущенными боксерами. Эдди же в это самое время не мешкает и заглатывает до середины. У него явно есть в этом опыт.

У Ричи в голове не сходятся два образа. Капризная принцесска Эдди Каспбрак берет в рот. Звучит как отличный заголовок в газету. Есть этот Эдди с влажным и горячим ртом и тот, что считал поцелуи отвратительным обменом микробами. Воспоминания хлещут в сознание Ричи, как вода в открывшийся слив. Он вспоминает сломанную руку, велосипеды, обрыв и клятву на крови. Он вспоминает, наконец, свою первую любовь, стыдную и жаркую… И как боялся, что кто-то расшифрует «Р + Э» на мосту.

Член упирается в горло, но Эдди терпит, как не каждая женщина будет терпеть. И Ричи уже не понимает, что происходит. В мутном расфокусе он видит сидящего на коленях Эдди, и всё крутится, как не крутилось от выпитого.

Оргазм не похож вообще ни на что, с ним такого не было со времен первой осознанной дрочки на фотографию лучшего друга. Это не взрыв и не фейерверк — пойманная на серфе волна.

Когда Ричи уже в состоянии открыть глаза, Эдди глотает и блядски облизывает губы. А как же микробы в этой смеси белка и глюкозы? У Ричи слезы стоят в глазах, так ему всё застлало.

Ричи хочет вернуть должок. Услугу за услугу, как говорится, хоть и не умеет совсем. Старание, думает он, ключ ко всему в сексе, а уж он постарается. Он наверстает упущенное.

Эдди снимает с себя зеленую тенниску. Тело у него что надо, не то что у Ричи — на грани между дрищем и дряблым папашей. Кто бы мог подумать, что Эдди будет выглядеть как картинка из Men's health. Видимо, жена съедает весь фастфуд и сладкое за него.

Ричи хочет помочь в расстегивании штанов, но его руки едва слушаются.

— Давай сам, а то меня атаковал Паркинсон.

— Всё нормально, — говорит Эдди. — Ты не обязан.

— Я был обязан еще десять лет назад.

Член у Эдди стоит крепко. Он среднего размера, не слишком толстый, правильный, если Ричи что-то понимает в членах.

Он неловко водит языком, давится и тяжело сглатывает слюну. Это неудобно, сложно и очень непривычно, но ни капли не отвратительно. Эдди помешан на гигиене, поэтому лобок и яйца у него чисто выбритые, вымытые чуть ли не до скрипа. Это странно, но не отвратительно, совсем нет. Ричи понравилось сосать хуи, гаденько хихикает голос в голове. Чтобы заглушить этот поток сознания, он начинает работать ртом быстрее.

Что-то идет не так, потому что Эдди не возбуждается сильнее. Наоборот, член постепенно начинает обмякать. От стыда и беспомощности кровь бросается в лицо. Он даже сосать нормально не может.

— Давай я сам, — говорит Эдди.

Ричи хочет возразить, но слова застревают в горле. Он целует Эдди с безнадежностью крушащейся империи, чувствуя свой вкус на губах. Постепенно его рука находит член Эдди, и он начинает дрочить так яростно, будто счет их жизней идет на секунды. Дрочить определенно проще, чем сосать. Тут опыта у Ричи предостаточно. Он сжимает яйца, когда Эдди тихо кончает, изливаясь на скомканное покрывало.

Они лежат на смятой кровати измотанные и совсем не счастливые. У них нет шанса на будущее, а это очень печально, учитывая, что это, блядь, самая искренняя любовь в их жизнях.

— Я так устал тебя не помнить, — шепчет Эдди. И Ричи так понимает эту бессвязную фразу. Господи, так понимает.

Они не говорят больше, потому что молчание сейчас красноречивее любых слов. Они засыпают ближе к утру, лежа в обнимку, вцепившись друг в друга.

Ричи снится сон. Он видит белую руку вырезающую на его сердце проклятое «Р + Э». Просыпается он от сильного приступа головной боли, в горле кислая горечь, и бежит в ванную, чтобы блевануть, но вместо этого падает в обморок, больно ударившись лбом о раковину. Эдди не поднимается на шум.

Ричи очухивается и всё же блюёт прямо на пол. Ему в жизни не было так хуево.

Ополоснув рот водой из-под крана, Ричи уходит, не оборачиваясь. Через пару часов он забудет об Эдди снова.


End file.
